


Cody Inquisitor crossover (temporary title)

by thecityofthefireflies



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cody is the Inquisitor, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts, but in the past and unfulfilled, implied Codywan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecityofthefireflies/pseuds/thecityofthefireflies
Summary: A year or so after Order 66, CC-2224 is tasked by the empire with blowing up an abandoned Jedi Temple on the Outer Rim.  He ends up at the site of a very different temple, with a throbbing headache over his right temple, a glowing green hand, and a lot of new people looking to him to save them.AKA A rather suicidal and unhappy Cody has his chip turned off and suddenly goes from one of thousands of clones to the spotlight of being the Herald of Andraste.  But will saving Thedas help him heal from Order 66 and give his life newfound purpose?TBH you don't need detailed knowledge of either franchise
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Basement

**Author's Note:**

> I have no business starting a third dragon age fanfic rn during finals week BUT.  
> I was thinking of DAI crossover and thought a clone as the inquisitor would be interesting. After much debate I decided on Cody bc he's my favorite and there's a lot of angst to work with 
> 
> In these early chapters there will be mention of like missed opportunity Codywan, but idk we'll see how he deals with that and if the doors open for a crossover romance we will see what I write. 
> 
> I'm trying to write this in a faster more casual way than I usually let myself write fanfic

Cody returned to consciousness with the shocking suddenness. Instinct kept his breathing even, as if he were yet sleeping, and he evaluated his condition. His helmet and everything attached to his belt were missing, and his wrists were caught in a wood board as some sort of primitive binders. He was kneeling and his legs and back were stiff, his left hand was stinging with an inconsistent burn, and his right temple was throbbing. The pang in his stomach and the tension under his scalp told him he was slightly dehydrated and had not eaten in a few days. Not optimal, but he could fight but was not eager to do so. 

The shuffle of fabric and the sound of breathing echoing slightly off of walls meant he was in a room and not alone. 

His hand flared with sharp electric pain and he opened his eyes fully, staring at it as it crackled with green light. Four humanoids in animal leather and metal armor were pointing metal swords at him. He was in a stone chamber, the grate above and steep angle of the light filtering through indicated a basement. It smelled of agriculture and sewage and must. 

The helmets covered enough of the guards’ faces that Cody could not determine what species these people were, but if they were so primitive, he might not have been educated on them in detail during training. 

He wracked his brain, trying to remember what the mission briefing for this planet must have been. When he tried to think about what he had done even the day prior he was met with a sickening spike of headache driving through his skull over his right eye. 

He had been on Utapau with General Kenobi hunting down Grievous - no - he had been in a temple, his hands fumbling with a thermal detonator in the faint light of a headlamp, planting charge after charge, cobwebs snagging on his gloves. General Kenobi was missing - he had shut off his commlink and taken his blaster and pointed at those roughspun robes covering soft flesh and he had- 

The large door to the stone chamber opened heavily on swinging hinges and two women entered, one in armor, one in a hood. He was hyperventilating and one of them was behind him talking in his ear and he could not listen for the blood pounding in his ears. She was angry, he was a prisoner at her mercy, and he needed to listen. 

Compartmentalize.  _ Compartmentalize _ . The voice of one of the trainers pounded in his mind. A clone can’t just stop fighting because his brother dies screaming beside him. A clone can’t loose focus because of panic. But training never covered his own betrayal. They were bred for loyalty, it was never an option. 

“-except for you.” Her tone was cold and accusatory, but contempt from natural-borns was nothing new. 

“What- what are you-” He tried to ask, breath slowing and wits regathering into a false calm, focused on the moment. If his head would just stop hurting so he could focus...

“Explain this!” She grabbed his throbbing hand and it shot with electricity again, the brilliant green of a lightsaber, but the pain of one stabbing through his hand. 

“I can’t.” 

“What do you mean you can’t?” 

“I don’t know what that is or how it got there.” He tried to sound calm, to de-escalate the conversation. It was of little help. The woman grabbed and shook him, hands near his throat. Cody understood an interrogation, but usually he was on the other side. He wondered if he was taking the blame for a brother, a victim to the flawed system of facial recognition. 

She was frustrated and righteous and he almost confessed to blowing up the temple, because the last clear memory he had was of setting charges in one, but she spoke of many dead people. There had been no new tragedy where Cody had been sent. It had been still and dark and filled with cobwebs, empty but for an aged protocol droid that had creakily tried to ward them off until he took his blaster and shot it through the head. 

“We need him, Cassandra.” He was at least valuable enough to keep alive. His usefulness was, as it had been since his sequencing, still the reason for his prolonged existence. The other woman approached now. He hoped they were not so amateur as to try a good cop-bad cop routine. 

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” 

When he tried to think his head ached with renewed pain, and he tried to parse what she meant, it all began with a comm-call from the Chancellor. Or did she mean his demotion and disgrace, choked by Vader and sent to Outer Rim worlds to destroy long-abandoned Jedi temples? Or did she mean the specific temple he had been blowing up before he woke up kneeling in a cell? It hurt to think about anything between the present and Utapau, and not just in his chest, not just the ache in his soul, but physically in his head. But they were demanding and he was not trying to be uncooperative, he also wanted to know what happened. 

“I was alone, in the dark… it was… green.. There was a woman, she was glowing… she… her hand…? My- my head” He trailed off, hands jerking in their shackles towards his head, the pain was blinding, he retched, dry heaving and doubled over. 

The women watched him from their distance until he stopped retching. He had not eaten or drunk anything in days, his body burned for calories, and there was nothing to choke up. The pain lessened when he stopped trying so hard to remember. One of the women was gone. The more hands-on one, in jingling metal armor, hauled him to his feet and unshackled and rebound his hands with rope. 

She took him outside. There was snow and hay crunching under his boots. His breath puffed in clouds of mist. They were in a village surrounded by tall mountains. 

The technological level indicated by the tents and cabins and the stone and woodwork matched with the weaponry and clothing he had seen from his cell. These people were no small number of centuries off from the development of hyperspace flight. 

He guessed, from the stricken expression on the woman’s face, and from the throb in his hand, that the sky was not normally filled with a guttering mess of green energy. 

“We call it the Breach, it’s a massive rift into the world of Demons. It grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” She informed with a hard, forced detachment to her voice. 

Cody could not think of any technologies that made green energy rifts like that, but he could think of many species whose appearances might be classified as demons by a system-bound people. 

“That looks… bad.” He said lamely, trying to look for any signs of energy foci or generators in the floating crystals. Thinking about Kyber Crystals sent another lance of pain through his temple. 

“Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” He half turned to reassure her that he would do his best to help, but the Breach issued a ragged beam of light, ozone crackled in the air. He hand erupted with pain, he fell to his knees, gasping for air. She knelt before him. 

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you.” 

She at least sounded slightly regretful about his apparently eminent demise. He was skeptical that it was actually fatal, but that depended more on the medical capabilities of the people here and what they had done with the medkit from his belt. And how much he actually cared about it being fatal. His metabolism was killing him, the Empire was trying to kill him, General Kenobi probably wanted to kill him, and the pain in his head might be a tumor trying to off him as well. What was one more thing? 

“It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.” She gestured to his hand. 

The pain was lessening to the previous throbbing ache. He regained the ability to breathe and think at the same time. 

“I understand”

“Then?” She looked almost hopeful. 

“I’ll do what I can. I’ll help you.” He managed, and something like approval lightened her gaze. 

He would cooperate, both because that was likely the only way to convince them he was not guilty of this particular crime, and because he might get his equipment back and find some way to send a communication, and because every neuron in his brain was wired to serve and protect, and there were civilians threatened by these “demons” and if he could do something he had no option otherwise. 


	2. bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> out of haven, Cassandra and Cody head towards the Breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not think this would take me this long, but I started this fic during finals week and then as soon as finals finished my brain decided it did not want to consider the Written Word for two months. Anyways.

They walk out of the village to a chorus of harsh whispers and dark glares. The woman said, with what neared an apology in her tone, that the disdain was because of his assumed crime. She explained that the temple that had been destroyed was hosting some sort of peace conference presided over by a religious leader between “mages” and “templars”. Cody knew neither of those groups but he was all too familiar with the importance of high profile peace talks, and the awful magnitude of crime the explosion and death constituted. 

Understanding did somewhat soften the impact of their hatred. Cody was hardly unfamiliar with distrust and scorn from the public. The War had become very unpopular and the natural born officers now filing the ranks of the Empire were very open in their dislike of clones. The clones had been both symbol and scapegoat for the war. Familiarity meant he knew how to bear it, but it did not weigh any less heavily on him. 

It was a relief to be on the road away from the people. Cody felt like he could breath away from stifling eyes. The woman finally turned to him again. 

“There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” That did not inspire as much confidence in him as she had likely intended. Cody had no idea how reliable the judiciary system here was, or what range of degrees of harm he could be sentenced to. She cut the rope tying his hands.

“I appreciate the honesty.” He said sincerely, rubbing his wrists. 

“Come, it is not far.” She led him on a snow-covered stone road, towards the spitting hole in the sky, which had become agitated, catapulting flaming rocks from the collection of stones hovering in the air around it. 

It spat a green beam of light to the ground, and Cody’s ungloved hand sparked with pain, an acrid burn shooting up the nerves of his arm and into his torso. He fell to his knees, clutching his hand and gasping. The woman hauled him to his feet, gentler this time. 

“The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.” 

Cody understood a time crunch. They picked the pace up to a jog. The woman was tall and Cody was used to a klick-eating lope. 

They made it onto a bridge, made like the previous one out of large rough-cut stone blocks, without incident. There were only a few soldiers on it, and several crates and piles of supplies. The woman was acknowledged with curt nods, and Cody felt eyes linger on him, but no questions were raised. 

His hand throbbed again. Instead of looking down at the source of pain, Cody made himself look up at the rent sky. The mess up there churned anew and spat out a rapidly approaching chunk of itself. 

Cody could only watch as the glowing crystal hurtled towards them, dragged his mind back to another bridge, on Yerbana, and the missile he had thought would end his life there. There was no General Kenobi here to save him. 

Out of the Breach shot a green bolt of light, smashing into the ice before them without cracking it. Up from nowhere rose a bipedal figure. 

“Kriff that is ugly.” It was hunchbacked with long clawed limbs and large jagged teeth. 

“Stay behind me!” The woman unsheathed her sword and strode confidently towards it. Cody conceded to wait this out, he was unarmed and she seemed more than capable. 

Another one sprang up from the dark smudge on the ice a mere meter away from him.

Cody clenched his fists, brain racing. If it was corporeal enough to be killed with a sword, it could just as likely be damaged by a blow. He did not want to hit it with his ungloved hands, and a punch would put his unprotected face closer to those swiping claws than he wanted. There was nothing for it. 

He shifted his weight onto his left foot and spun, slamming his plastoid greave hard into the thing. It moved back a few meters, a sliding glide more than a stagger, but it still bought Cody space and time. 

He cast about frantically. The whole bridge with supply crates had collapsed, there must be some suitable rock or plank of wood he could use as a makeshift weapon. Even better, there was a metal sword lying in the rubble. Cody lunged for it. 

He rolled as he snatched it, turning the point up in time to catch the mean arm slashing down. He secured his footing and stood, dodging the claws as he flicked them off the sword and with hacked crudely at it. 

Its claws did not rend plastoid armor and eventually the sheer number of times Cody hit it proved enough. It died with a spurt of dark clotted blood and left an unpleasant corpse heaped on the ice. The woman had also handled her opponent. 

“Drop the weapon,  _ now. _ “ 

“Respectfully, Sir, I agreed to help with the mess in the sky, not to die halfway through our march to get there.” Cody’s patience had abandoned him to his headache and burning hand. He did not even want to use the sword overmuch, but whatever creature he had just fought was not one he wanted to handle with brute force alone. The woman scowled and then sighed. 

“I should remember you came willingly. Very well, keep the sword.” There was an unspoken implication that she would monitor his behaviour, and as of now he was quite literally on thin ice. 

The bridge was in ruins, they had to climb out of the frozen streambed. Of the soldiers who had been guarding the bridge when it collapsed, two had the arms of a third over their shoulders, her leg visibly broken. But they waved off help, and the woman escorting Cody wished them luck returning to Haven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody : no fear - an enemy he cannot kick - one fear
> 
> I was going to have Varric and Solas show up in this chapter, but honestly that conversation has been giving me so much writer's block I just decided to post this part first. 
> 
> I Drew Art! [ Cody in new armor much later on in this 'verse](https://tarantula-hawk-wasp.tumblr.com/post/617355724007391232/commander-cody-in-my-dragon-age-inquisition)
> 
> I think I'm going to follow the canon dialogue less rigidly from now on, because trying to include all of that is making it harder to write, and what does get written is just short paragraphs between dialogue and It's just not flowing for me. So I'm going to work on figuring out a balance.  
> I do have a few thousand words of later scenes written out so this story is definitely going to continue. 
> 
> im on tumblr @tarantula-hawk-wasp and my blog is mostly star wars rn

**Author's Note:**

> if u can think of a better title please
> 
> [The Tag on my Tumblr for this Crossover](https://tarantula-hawk-wasp.tumblr.com/tagged/dragon-age-inquisition-star-wars-crossover)


End file.
